1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter and a receiver, and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a transmitter which transmits data to constitute part of one content, a receiver which receives the data and processes the same with data transmitted from another transmitter, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement of the electronic technology has enabled development and distribution of a variety of types of electronic apparatuses. A representative example is a receiver such as a television.
Recently, TVs with improved quality provide multimedia content such as 3D content. Since 3D content include left-eye and right-eye images therein, the content size is larger than 2D content.
However, the bandwidth for transmission used in the broadcast network is limited. Accordingly, to provide 3D content over a single broadcast network, it is required that the resolution be decreased, making image quality degradated.
To overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming, a technology has been suggested, according to which data to constitute one content is transmitted via different paths, and the receiver combines the data to reproduce the content. For example, attempts have been made to transmit left-eye image data and right-eye image data via different transmission paths, and combines and process the data.
If some data is provided in a nonreal-time file format and the rest of the data is provided in real-time format, the nonreal-time format data may be transmitted in advance, i.e., prior to transmission of the real-time data, to a receiver and stored therein. However, when one data is transmitted and stored at a receiver side in advance, possibility is that a viewer may play back the stored data. This raises a problem because the broadcast content can be released earlier than the scheduled broadcasting time.
Accordingly, a technology is necessary, which protects the data transmitted to a receiver so that the transmitted data is not played back until a planned time.